Tiffany's, Diamonds, and Other things concerned
by blue-eyed claudia
Summary: Set after the end of Breakfast. Paul and Holly have confessed their love. Will she settle down with him? Will the Cat get named? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Tiffany's, Diamonds, and Other things concerned**

Disclaimer: I do not own Breakfast at Tiffany's or any of the characters or settings depicted in it. I only own the characters that I create.

**Chapter 1: You poor old no name slob**

Paul Varjak, Holly Golightly, and the no name cat were trying to flag down another cab while standing in the rain. She and Paul had just made up and her head was reeling from happiness. "Taxi!" Paul cried out as one passed, but it passed him by. He looked over at Holly and smiled sheepishly. He had terrible luck getting a ride; she had known that since the first day they had met. Holly smiled back, oblivious to the fact that all her makeup was starting to drip and her hair was getting messed up, and turned back to the street. She walked to the edge of the street, put two of her fingers in her mouth, and whistled very loudly. In a matter of moments, a taxi had pulled up. Holly turned back to Paul, who was holding Cat, and said "Here we are Darling. Come quickly now, we don't want to be getting sick, do we?" Paul just shook his head, silently mocking himself. He gave Cat to Holly and grabbed what little luggage they had.

Holly climbed in first (with Cat in tow), and then Paul got in after. She put cat down on the seat, and scooted closer to her love. She rested against him, very contented. She wanted to tell him exactly as she felt, but she couldn't put it into words. _If only you knew how much I love you. I should have told you before. But it's my fault I'm too…skittish._ He leaned his head down and kissed the top of her head. "I love you Holly." She snuggled closer and returned his sentiments. _I just didn't want a replay of Doc again. Oh goodness, he was far too old and clingy. I did what I had to do though, to take care of…Fred…_her eyes welled up with tears. Paul became concerned. Anytime Holly started crying, something extremely bad was happening. _Maybe she's reconsidering everything that's just happened. Maybe she thinks I'm still going to lock her up tight in a cage and throw away the key. But we belong to each other…_he snapped out of his reverie, "Holly, are you alright?" Holly looked up into his eyes. They were gleaming with concern, a bit of fear, but love outshone them all. She maintained the eye contact with him, "Darling Paul, I'm fine. I was just thinking about…about…Fred." She said this with a forced smile. Paul was startled. She had never called him by his actual name (with darling attached, that is). Once she saw the reaction that she wanted out of him, she grew happier and smiled. The cab suddenly stopped. It had reached their apartments.

They both got out (Paul still carrying the luggage, and Holly still carrying the no name slob), and proceeded up the steps. They opened the door, and Holly got out one of her newly made keys. As she was opening the door though, Paul stopped her. He grabbed her arm, and she turned around. "Holly there's something that I desperately need to know. Do you love me? Truly?" Holly was startled, but managed to gasp "Yes, of course I do." Paul pulled her closer to him. Now she was beginning to be afraid. "Do you really mean this Holly?" Holly stiffened slightly but again gave the same answer. Paul now had a desperate look in his eye. He got down on one knee.

Holly freaked out. "Paul, what do you think that you are doing? Stand up right this instant. I-" Mr. Yunioshi's voice came from upstairs, "Ms. Golightly, I must protest! I am going to call the police!" Holly and Paul looked up but Paul looked back at her. "Holly, will you marry me?" Holly had still been looking up at Mr. Yunioshi, but immediately looked back down at Paul. "What?" She suddenly went very pale. "Holly, please consider this. We both love each other. We belong together. You're mine and I'm yours. Forever." Holly unknowingly shook her head. She pulled away from him, and finished opening the door. "Holly, wait!" Paul got up to stop her, but Holly merely said "I…I will see you soon Mr. Varjak. Good day." And with that she shut the door and slumped down.

A.N.: This is a one shot! Tell me if you guys like it. Maybe I'll continue….


	2. Chapter 2

**Tiffany's, Diamonds, and Other things concerned**

Disclaimer: I do not own Breakfast at Tiffany's or any of the characters or settings depicted in it. I only own the characters that I create.

A.N.: Thanks so much for the feedback! Sorry this is so long in coming!

**Chapter 2: The Mean Reds**

Holly wasted no time once she closed the door. She could still hear Paul pounding away on the door wanting her to open up, but she ignored it. She went jogging over to the kitchen, and stepped up into the sink. Cat skittered away, meowing angrily at her intrusion. She reached up to the space above the cabinets and felt around for the whiskey bottle stored in that box left over from the party. She grabbed it, and sat down on the edge of the sink. "Shoot. All gone." Holly frowned. Of course she remembered that it was gone. How could one forget when Paul had brought her home completely drunk and she had completely let loose on some random rambling tirade? Looking into the depths of the empty bottle, she realized that Paul's incessant pounding had stopped and a suffocating sorrow overwhelmed her.

Paul had finally given up, closing his eyes and resting his forehead on the still unmoving door. Why had he rushed her? Wasn't it enough for him to know that she loved him in return? He tried calling out to her a few more times, but stopped when Mr. Yunioshi's face appeared over the edge of the stairs. He turned around, momentarily defeated and walked back up to his apartment. When he went to open his door, he found that it was unlocked. Curious, he opened the door and was met with the sight of one of the part-time former occupants of apartment 2-E, Mrs. Failenson. "What are you doing here?" She only smiled her wry smile and said "Well, I've been having some troubles at home, and I thought you might be just the person to cheer me up." She stayed smiling, knowing that she would get her way if she paid enough. The blue smoke from her cigarette curled elaborate designs and filled the room. Paul advanced on her, "I already told you. I'm in love with someone. I belong to her and she belongs to me." The strawberry blonde only pouted. "What if I give you what you ask? I can make you belong to me." By now, he was losing his patience because of everything that had happened. She disregarded the look on his face, stood up, and walked toward him.

Holly couldn't keep what Paul had said to her out of her head. Did she really love him that much? _I love him, but…I don't want to be chained down. _She was startled by Cat jumping into her lap. She began stroking it, absentmindedly. _Isn't it enough for him? We already said that we belong to each other. _One of the main reasons she was so apprehensive was because of the debacle that Doc had created. _I was so young and impressionable then. But, that was then and this is now._ With her mind made up, Holly put the cat down and climbed out of her bathroom window. She knocked on Paul's window before looking. When she looked inside to see why he hadn't come yet, she was met with the sight of Mrs. Failenson's hand on his arm. He had just seen her and came rushing over, but it was too late. Holly started crying and raced back down to her room.

Once inside, she packed a few meager supplies in the suitcase she used to keep her phone inside. She ran out of her room, grabbed her precious perfume and all the money she had. Just like when she and Fred had just met, she whistled loudly for a cab. Paul came running down the stairs and threw the front door open. "Holly, wait! It's not what you think!" he cried out, but it was too late. She had gotten in the cab and was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tiffany's, Diamonds, and Other things concerned**

Disclaimer: I do not own Breakfast at Tiffany's or any of the characters or settings depicted in it. I only own the characters that I create.

A.N.: Sorry this took so long to update. This will be my last update until at least June because I am Elphaba in a rendition of Wicked/the Wizard of Oz that my musical theatre class is doing and everything is hectic. Enjoy!

**Chapter 3: I love Tiffany's**

The taxi drove around for a while. She didn't know what she was doing. _Where do I go now? What am I supposed to do? Oh, this is just useless._ Why she had packed her bags she didn't know. She didn't expect to hop on a train or plane to anywhere. Heaven knew that she certainly didn't have the funds for it.

"Driver, take me to Tiffany's."

"The jewelry store?"

"Yes, and hop to it."

"Yes ma'am."

The driver grumbled slightly, but he made a U-turn and began driving in the direction of it. Holly settled back into her chair and tears filled her eyes. She quickly blinked them away. She crossed her arms angrily and frowned. _That…that…dirty rat. I can't believe he did that to me. _She quickly rethought her statement. _Wait a minute, yes I can. Every man that I've ever met has turned out to be exactly the same, if only worse. _Unbidden tears filled her eyes again._ I thought that Paul was different though. He was respectful, even more so than that darling_ _José da Silva Pereira. He said he actually loved me. No one's told me that…but Doc. EW. _She grimaced and shook her head to clear her mind of the memories that came from that name.

"Miss, we're here."

A bright smile lit Holly's face. She quickly paid what was due and more, told the driver to wait for thirty minutes, and stepped out of the taxi.

* * *

Mrs. Failenson came walking outside.

"Paul, darling, she isn't good enough for you anyway. She's a fraudulent call girl for goodness' sake. She'll run you out of house and home. You'll both be broke before you know it, and then what will you do? You'll have to go back to writing, which won't pay the bills for very long, and then what, Paul? Eventually you'll have to come back to me. I can always give you what you want and need."

She smiled but he merely looked at her solemnly.

"Louise, you know my answer."

He said nothing more and turned back to the street to think. _Where would Holly be going? I wish she wasn't so darn impulsive!_ He ruffled his hands through his hair and racked his brain. All of a sudden, he could hear her voice echoing through his head.

"_I'm crazy about Tiffany's…when I get it, what does any good is to jump into a cab and go to Tiffany's. Calms me down right away."_

"That's it! Taxi! Taxi!"

Paul went running into the middle of the street, hailed the next cab, and went to get his girl.

* * *

Holly was leisurely walking about enjoying the proud, luscious jewelry when Paul was at her side.

"Paul what are you doing here?!"

"Well, I came to get you. You see, you ran away before I could explain anything to you. She came onto me, not the other way around. I only love you Holly. We belong to each other."

"Now, Fred…"

"No Holly, stop calling me that. My name is Paul."

"Paul you can't cage a wild thing"

"I'm not trying to Holly, I merely love you. I don't want to keep you locked up."

Holly kept walking along, running her hand along the clear glass cases.

"Can you promise me one thing?"

"Maybe, what is it…"

She kept her eyes down and averted the whole time, focusing on the jewelry.

He stopped walking, but she continued on a short distance.

"Promise me we'll go back to your apartment and talk about this. I'll explain everything."

She nodded her head and they left the store. They got in the cab and left.


End file.
